


New Additions

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Humor, I'm so in love with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Who would have thought that little Hermione Granger would have such offensive words inside her? It certainly didn't cross Fred Weasley's mind at any moment.





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote for the Houses Competitions on FF.Net  
Hope you enjoy (:

_ **New additions** _

"I HATE YOU!" It could be heard from a room, which could be heard from the entrance.

"I already understand 'Mione, I think everyone here understood," Fred said as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"I can't understand how I let you convince me to do this again," Hermione kept shouting, not caring what Fred was saying.

"If I remember correctly was our decision? And it was you who decided that now was the best time for this," Fred was trying to talk to Hermione, which was becoming an increasingly complicated task.

"I should be under some spell because it's not possible that I could accept it so easily," Hermione continued to say through her teeth.

"Everyone thought that when we started to date, but you showed that you were truly interested in me, just as I was in you, remember?" Fred said as he kissed her forehead, trying to calm the beast.

"I just didn't think it was going to be that hard," Hermione whimpering leaning back in Fred.

"Love, I'm sure you and my mother had this conversation before, and she told you what it would be like," Fred said as he braced himself for the harsh words that would surely come out of Hermione's mouth.

"Of course I talked to her! BUT ONE THING IS TALKING; ANOTHER THING IS THE REAL THING FREDRICK!" Hermione shouted once more, which made the other people in the room laugh at the girl.

"Okay 'Mione, I'll keep that in mind; now, do as my mother said, and take a deep breath and soon this will be over," Fred said as he tried not to show that maybe Hermione was about to kill him with her screams.

"Its better be over soon because I don't think I can go through this any longer than I've ever been. Of course, I should have imagined that when I found out I was pregnant of your baby," Hermione continued to say as she looked at Fred.

"'Mione remember to breathe and soon our little girl will be here with us," Fred said, looking at the medwizard and mediwitch in the room, giving a nod in the direction of the redhead.

"That's good, or I'll have a serious talk with her," Hermione said, extending his hand toward her husband while preparing to push.

* * *

"She's beautiful 'Mione, just like her mother," Fred said, not taking his eyes off the little being in front of him.

Hermione looks into Fred's face and only finding admiration and love. "Sorry for saying I hated you, I was just in pain; you know I love you don't you?"

"Of course I know you love me, no need to worry about it, Hermione; and I love you too, and I love this little being from the moment you told me you were pregnant," Fred said, giving a kiss on the forehead of his daughter and a light kiss on the lips of his wife.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" A redhead appeared in the doorway, looking at the couple in the room.

"Of course the godfather can come in. Come here! You have to meet her" Fred teased his brother.

"Wow, she's beautiful 'Mione, are you sure she's Fred's daughter?" George joked as he approached the bed.

"OY! What did you mean by that? Wanting to pass your godfather privileges to someone else?" Fred asked with a pout as Hermione laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear brother; I'm here to see my goddaughter, so excuse me," George said with a straight face, turning to Hermione. "Have you finally decided on the name of this pretty girl? I don't think I can call her baby Weasley, after seeing this beautiful little face."

"Looks like someone here is in love," Hermione said smiling. "We already knew what her name was, we just hadn't told anyone yet."

"We knew the middle name would be Molly-Jean, in honor of our mothers, but that you already knew too. Don't try to hide that," Fred replied, looking at his twin with a surprised face.

"Ok, yes. I already knew that 'Mione had told me when you found out you were having a little girl. But what's her first name?" George asked, starting to get impatient.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other, Fred with a question in his eyes, waiting; Hermione nodded as if telling him to go ahead.

"George, welcome your goddaughter," Fred said as he gently took his daughter from Hermione's arms and placed her gently in his brother's anxious arms. "This is Georgia Molly-Jean Weasley."

"Georgia? Did you name her Georgia?" George asked, looking at the two smiling adults in front of him.

"It was only fair; you named your son Fred II, so why not return the favor?" Hermione said with a shrug as she feels the love emanating from the redhead in front of her.

"George... are you crying?" Fred asked, worried about his brother.

"I love you so much, little Georgia, you have no idea," George said, as some tears fell down his face, but the redhead didn't realize, such affection he felt for the baby in front of him.

"I told you he was going to cry, just as you cried when you held little Fred," Hermione said, kissing her husband's cheek, who already had tears in his eyes as well.

"I never doubted, thanks for our little girl Hermione," Fred said as he turned to the brunette, with eyes full of love.

"You don't need to thank me. Sorry again for the screams; I love you Fred," she said looking deep into his eyes.

"No need to apologize; I love you too Hermione," Fred said as he tenderly kissed his wife, knowing it was always like this when Hermione went into labor. At least this time there were no broken fingers like when the twins came. He could only imagine what would happen in the next pregnancy of the Granger Weasley family.


End file.
